Shadow Of The Day
by weepingwriter
Summary: and I ran. I ran as fast and as far I could with finally breaking down. I had to be alone. Needed to be alone right now. This is just a shadow that I could never forget. They all will always be there; it’s just the amount of time it took me to notice. B


**Disclaimer: Okay, would I really be writing on here, using the title of a song from the new and unimproved Linkin Park? Nah I don't think so. All I own is the lovely school uniform I'm wearing right now, some posters, the cinnamon swirl bagel (yummy in my tummy) and the twilight books. Pshhh, I suck at writing or so I think.**

**Summary: I ran, and I ran. I ran as fast and as far I could with finally breaking down. I had to be alone. Needed to be alone right now. This is just a shadow that I could never forget. They all will always be there; it's just the amount of time it took me to notice.**

**So this little, well maybe not so little, one-shot is for Kay-Kay (Katey), just hang in there girly things will get better eventually. Also the lovely Casey! Her lovely beat-ing skills with this lovely peace. Thanks Girl, As Soon As I See You, You can Have Your Cookie Cake!**

**It's set in Bella's Point Of View! I thought I would give a try at that stuff and what better way then to write a one-shot?**

**Shadow Of The Day**

**By Denver :)**

"Mommy!" Three little voices screamed running straight towards the couch where I sat feeding the newest member of our crazy family, Liberty Sierra or better known as Libby.

"Yes boys?" I smiled laughing at them, three crazy sons I have. So only the new baby was mine and Edward's, those boys, triplet three-year-olds Jacob, Seth, and Caleb, knew Edward their whole lives. "Hey Jacob, no hitting your brother."

"He's mean," Jacob pouted. "I hate him!"

"Momma," Seth cried.

"Jacob say you're sorry."

"Sorry you're a butt head." Jacob smiled.

"Jacob Anthony Cullen," I warned. "Cut it out and go play."

"I don't want too." Seth pouted. What was with all the pouting?

"You go to Seth, it's okay." I reinsured. "If Jacob gets angry come find me okay?"

"Okay mommy." Seth smiled to me running off to his trucks and cars that once made their home in a basket and now are all thrown on the floor in the corner.

"Momma come play." Caleb smiled grabbing my hand trying to pull me up. Edward insisted that he would get better at being an older brother now and that was two months ago. Not one change, still the same hatred.

"I can't right now buddy. I have to finish feeding your sister."

"But Libby a girl." Caleb pouted, scrunching up his nose in the process, his tiny hands found their way to his hips. "Girls have cooties, Daddy said so."

"Then do I have cooties?"

"Momma's don't have any cooties." He said in a duh tone.

"I'm sorry Caleb, you know I told you before, Libby needs to be fed." I said one more time.

"I don't care." Caleb pouted. Don't get me wrong, I love Caleb a lot, but when he starts acting like this I don't know what to do. Before it was worse, full on tantrums- rolling on the ground kicking and screaming, punching anything and everyone in sight. I thought it was just the terrible twos, well was I wrong. "Me baby,"

"I know you like to be that Caleb," I stated, "But Libby is the baby now, you're my baby boy though."

"I don't care." Caleb pouted again.

"Okay, then." I stated standing up, resting the bottle on the end table, putting a now sleeping Libby into her bouncy seat before grabbing Caleb's hand. "You want to pout and throw a fit Caleb, you go into the corner. Caleb you know better then this."

"No." Caleb complained running away. Oh man, did that boy run fast.

"Mommy!" Seth screamed.

"Seth indoor voice," I reminded him. "We have to lower our voices, Libby is sleeping."

"That's all she does." Seth complained.

"She's still a baby Seth." I laughed. "Now what's wrong babe?"

"Jacob stole my cars. They mine, mommy."

"I know baby, go tell him that I said he has to share them." I said kissing the top of Seth's almost black hair before watching him run off. Looking quickly to make sure Libby was still asleep I made my way over to Caleb's 'hid out'. The 'hid out' was underneath the kitchen table; he was the only one who really went under there, so it became a good spot for hiding things. "Caleb, come on out."

"No, I want daddy." Caleb cried grabbing a hold of his beat up blue blanket that Alice, my older sister, got him when he was born and it kind of stuck no matter how many times we tried getting it away.

"Caleb," I said pulling out a few chairs so I could at least make it near him. "You know he's at work."

"He come home now." Caleb demanded.

"I'll call him, okay? But one thing is you have to get out from under here and into the corner. Got it?"

"Fine," Caleb said climbing out the other side, ducking and crawling under the kitchen table chairs. "I don't like you."

"I love you too baby." I smiled; at least he got a little better.

"Hey babe," I smiled as soon as I heard the voice on the other line.

"Hey Edward," I answered checking on Libby again. "Do you think you can come home early today?"

"I don't know, why?" Edward questioned.

"Caleb is driving me insane." I complained. "He doesn't get that he isn't the baby anymore."

"Bells, love, relax." Edward laughed. Oh do I love that laugh. "He'll get over it in no time. What else is going on?"

"Libby is sleeping, Jacob and Seth are fighting like crazy, normal stuff." I smiled covering the phone with my hand. "Jacob, share!"

"What's he doing now?" Edward laughed. "That boy is going crazy."

"That's true. He's hitting Seth over the head with a toy care." I held in my giggle. I never saw Jacob like that; he protected his siblings like an animal protecting its cub. It was sweet, but somehow being born just a mere two minutes before Seth meant he could boss his oldest younger brother around. As for him and Caleb, they really don't talk at all. "So do you think you can come home early, it doesn't sound like you are too busy there."

"Bells I can't always just come home early when you can't handle the kids anymore. I have a job I have to do."

"Edward," I begged. I needed a break; they've been like this all morning. "I just need your help, please. Caleb will keep throwing a tantrum if you don't come home soon."

"Love, I'll talk to my boss, and see what I can do. Till then tell Caleb that I'll be home as soon as I can and that I'll play with him."

"Why don't you say it to him? He wants to talk to you." I smiled giving the phone over to Caleb. "It's daddy, Caleb."

"Daddy," Caleb smiled talking into the phone. "Hi,"

"Hey buddy," Edward answered, probably smiling also. "Are you being bad for mommy?"

"Oh course." Caleb smiled again, evilly this time. "I wild child."

"Bud, be good for her, okay? She's having a bad day." Edward said. "Why don't you go color a picture for her in your room? I'm sure she'll love it and when I come home we can play something."

"Basketball?"

"Sure. Behave for her, understand? Or you won't be allowed to play basketball later. Tell your mom I love her. I'll be home as soon as I can buddy."

"Got it daddy." Caleb smiled hanging up the phone, "Daddy loves me more." He smiled sticking out his tongue at me.

"Oh get back here my crazy boy." I smiled chasing Caleb around the house, giggling filling the house.

"Momma," Caleb laughed when I caught up to him, my hands finding their way to his stomach, tickling it as I threw him over my shoulder. "Put me down."

"Oh what do you say my crazy kid?"

"Daddy loves you more?" Caleb questioned with a giggle.

"I already knew that silly." I laughed along. "Now what am I?"

"You're the best momma ever." Caleb smiled hugging his arms around my neck tightly and kissing my cheek.

"Of course I am." I smiled as the doorbell rang. "Go color me a picture bud, I need a new one for the refrigerator."

"Okay momma." Caleb smiled running off up the stairs to his light blue room. Coloring was something he really loves, even if it's usually just scribbles. It didn't matter to me that it was just scribbles, it was made by someone I love causing me to love it.

"Mrs. Cullen?" A white man, maybe six feet, a little taller, said standing at the front door of the white house- a house that showed a young family as soon as you walked into the door.

"Yes, that's me." I smiled, something I always did when I answered the door.

"Sign here," The man smiled, something about that smile should have warned me for what was to come.

"Well, we see each other again my love."

"What the hell are you doing here James?" I questioned rolling my eyes, placing a hand on my hip and another on the door so I could shut it as fast as I needed too. "And don't you dare tell me it's to see your sons, you wanted nothing to do with them, nothing at all. You signed over your rights, I made sure to have that done."

"Boys grab the twerps, Victoria is going to be so excited." James smirked pushing me out of the way. "You bch, get out of my way."

"Get your hands off of them!" I screamed trying to get the bigger hands off of my two sons. "They're my kids not yours!"

"They're our kids Bella." James laughed. "And soon they're going to be Victoria's and mine."

"They don't know who you are. Just leave us alone James." I begged, my kids always came first- even before my own life.

"Mommy do something!" Jacob cried out. "Get him off of me."

"Momma," The bronze color haired little boy cried. "Help me!"

"Get your hands off them!" I screamed trying to fight the two men away. "Take me, take anything else but my kids, please!"

"They're our sons, if you remember correctly." James smirked, grabbing a hold of three-year-old Seth.

"James don't do this to them. You told me that you wanted nothing to do with them. You signed the papers. You gave up custody to them." I begged. "Just get your hands off them, you're hurting them."

"Bella shut up!" James screamed. "Boys do something with her."

"You are going no where with my sons James!"

"Come on you two let's go." James smirked grabbing both their hands. "Do what ever the fk you want to her, she deserves it."

"Momma!" Seth and Jacob cried.

Where was Edward when I needed him?

"Boy's, I'm trying." I screamed, crying. And then it happened. I saw one of the other men my so-called ex-boyfriend pulling down his pants, and that's when I snapped. "Get your hands off of me!"

"You're a strong one huh?" The 'man' smirked; looking into his eyes I knew there was no way around this.

"Momma!" Seth screamed.

"I love you both, don't you ever forget that." I screamed before feeling something hard jab into my head.

--

"Momma?" Caleb nervously said, walking down the stairs. When he's quiet you can't really know he's even there, and my best guess was that he either fell asleep or something. "Momma!" Caleb cried.

"Caleb?" I whispered, opening my eyes slowly.

"Momma everyone gone." Caleb cried. "Libby crying."

"Oh god." I cried out sitting up the best I could. I had to make it over to Libby, and then I'll call the cops. James was not going to get away with taking my boys from me. "Libby I'm here." I said pulling her into my arms, rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down. "Caleb go grab the phone, call daddy. Just hit the redial button."

"Daddy," Caleb cried as soon as Edward probably picked up the phone.

"Caleb, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"Jacob and Seth go bye-bye." Caleb answered. "Evil man took them."

"Caleb put mommy on." Edward said, knowing him he's probably pacing the floor of his office right now. "Bella, what's going on?"

"James, and Jacob and Seth." I cried out, it was the only thing I could. I couldn't move or barely speak. "He has them."

"I'm coming home right now, Love. I want you to call the police, got it?"

"Edward I don't want to get my dad involved. He already wants to kill James, and now James will probably be killed by the whole damn police squad."

"I know Bells, but we need the help to catch him." Edward said. "Now do what I say, okay? Don't worry love; we'll have those boys home in no time. Now call them."

"I will," I managed to get out, hanging up the phone and placing it in my lap before looking around the house. It looked like a tornado swept through the center of the two-story colonial. Pictures where broken, toys thrown around, and there was blood on the floor, which my best guess is it's from me.

"God, love. What did he do to you?" Edward screamed running straight for where Libby, Caleb and I where sitting in the back of the ambulance.

"He still has them Edward. They could be anywhere by now, with all the connections that James has I wouldn't be surprised."

"We'll get them, don't you worry about it okay?" Edward said pulling me into a hug. I needed those arms of his wrapped around me right now; it kept me somewhat in tacked through this whole thing.

"Bella?" Charlie said walking over to us, his head was down. I knew something was wrong.

"Dad where are they?"

"We don't know as of right now," Charlie stated, it's been about three hours since all of this started. "But there was a report of the bodies of two little boys found just five minutes ago."

"It can't be them, Dad, it can't!" I started to cry even more. "It just can't. They have to be alive."

"Bells, we'll find them okay? We got everyone searching the whole state of Washington for James. He hasn't come up yet but we'll get him. Now I thought you two would like to come, just to make sure if it is them or not."

"Love, I'll go, okay? You need some rest and to be checked out at the hospital. Carlisle is waiting for you." Edward answered.

"If you are going, I want to go. The hospital can wait a little bit. I need to make sure those boys aren't Jacob and Seth."

"Bella they aren't going to be them,"

"I want to go Edward, I need to go." I stated drying my tears with the sleeve of my shirt. "Dad, take me with you."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"I'm sure," I answered, moving away from Edward's arms. "I need to do this."

"Billy said he'd watch Libby and Caleb, Bella. I don't think they should come to this." Charlie said. Billy was my dad's best friend for as long as I could remember, there really wasn't any family function that Billy wasn't at.

--

"I want you to know it's not a pretty sight." Charlie warned us as we walked down the hillside. "Just to warn you."

"I need to do this,"

"I'm right here Bella, I'm not going anywhere." Edward smiled at me as I grabbed his hand.

"Dad just do it, I need to know." I begged, not too sure if I really was ready for this or not.

"Remember what I said Bells," Charlie spoke to me as he motioned for another officer to uncover the two bodies.

"Oh god, not them!" I cried falling to the ground. There laid my babies, my little boys who had their whole lives ahead of them.

"Come on Bella," Edward said trying to get me to stand up. I know it was for the best that I get out of the crime scene but I couldn't leave them. My Jacob and Seth. My little boys. It just was all too much for me. "Love, come here."

"Why them?"

"I don't know Bells, I just don't know." Edward said, lifting me into his arms bridal style as he carried me back to the car. "Shh, we'll get through this. I know we will."

"EdwardIcouldhavefoughtback, Icouldhaveprotectedthem." I said in one breath.

"Bella, you did the best you can."

"They're dead Edward, dead! And all you can say is I did the best I could?" I screamed.

"Bella,"

"No." I ran, and I ran. I ran as fast and as far I could when finally breaking down. I had to be alone. Needed to be alone right now. This is just a shadow that I could never forget.

--

**For Right Now This Is A One-Shot, But With Me You Never Know : )**

**Please Reveiw, Cookie Cakes Are Your Gift.**


End file.
